Au revoir, YabuChan
by Miichiiko
Summary: Yabu est contraint de démenager loin de Tokyo, et donc de quitter son groupe. Cet éloignement risque d'être très difficile pour lui, mais aussi pour ses deux meilleurs amis : Inoo et Hikaru qui se sentent perdus après son départ.


_Point du vue de Yabu Kota._

« Je m'en vais »

Cette annonce avait dû leur faire un énorme choc à tous les huit

« Mais, pourquoi Yabu-kun ? »Me demanda Yuto

« La santé de ma soeur s'est beaucoup dégradée ces temps-ci. Le docteur nous a conseillé de l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme que Tokyo, donc nous déménageons tous... »

« Dans ce cas, on ne va pas te retenir Yabu ! » Répondit Daiki, cependant avec un sourire triste »

Tout le monde tournait autour de moi, pour profiter du temps qu'il leur restait avec moi, seules deux personnes ne bougeaient pas, et restaient fixer le sol : Inoo et Hikaru. Je restai les regarder avec un regard triste, n'osant pas m'approcher d'eux.

« Eh! Je sais que c'est votre meilleur ami, mais ne restez pas là à déprimer ! Allez le voir tant que c'est possible! » Dit Takaki en mettant ses bras autour de leurs épaules pour les réconforter.

Mais ils ne bougèrent toujours pas...

« Au fait Yabu-chan, tu as prévenu l'agence ? Tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite, je suppose ? » Remarqua Chinen.

« Oui, j'ai déjà prévenu Johnny-san, nous tiendrons une conférence le 5 mai, qui annoncera mon départ 5 jours plus tard, et je partirai le lendemain. Mais mon départ n'est pas définitif, il m'a dit que je pourrai revenir dans le groupe quand je rentrerai»

« Plus que 10 jours alors... » Murmura Keito.

Le jour de la conférence arriva et les journalistes posèrent des questions sur le pourquoi de son départ ainsi que sa durée. Ils nous questionnèrent aussi sur notre ressenti, je m'inquiétais pour Inoo et Hikaru, mais ils prirent sur eux mêmes et dirent simplement qu'il était dû à des raisons familiales et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller contre ce genre de problèmes.

Après la conférence, nous retournèrent dans notre loge pour profiter de nos derniers instants tous ensemble, j'allais être trop occupés les jours d'après pour venir travailler. Aucun de nous n'arrivaient à se dire que c'était un de nos derniers jours tous réunis avant un certain temps.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose avant de partir... » Annonçai-je

« Un discours ? » Nargua Yamada

Je lui souris gentiment puis continuai.

« A partir de demain, nous nous ne reverrons certainement pas avant un certain bout de temps. Je voulais vous remercier, tous les 9, pour être toujours restés avec moi depuis nos débuts. » Je fis une pause, poussai un soupir et repris.

«_ Keito, je te connais seulement depuis nos débuts, mais nous avons quand même eu le temps de créer une belle amitié. Ca va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir jouer de guitare avec toi. Et je te souhaite du courage dans tes études. » L'encourageai-je.

«_ Chinen, Yamada et Yuto, vous avez toujours été ensemble depuis que vous êtes des juniors. Yuto, continue de t'entrainer à la batterie, tu déchireras tout un jour ! Chinen, je compte sur toi pour garder ton image 'Kawaiii~' et Yamada, reste aussi cool que tu l'es ! » Conseillai-je tout en faisant un clin d'oeil.

«_ Takaki et Daiki, restez comme vous êtes, vous êtes parfaits ! Enfin, je veux dire psychologiquement, Yuyan, fais attention à ton poids, et toi Dai-chan, bonne chance pour gagner quelques centimètres ! » Les taquinai-je

Je fis de nouveau un pause, repoussai un soupir, plus long cette fois puis continuai son discours. Tous les membres ont dû ressentir que cela devenait tout de suite plus difficile pour moi...

«_ Inoo-chan et Hikaru, que dire ? Je vous connais depuis tellement longtemps... Je vous ai toujours considérés comme mes meilleurs amis. Nous étions toujours montrés ensemble, même si tu n'étais pas notre groupe Inoo-chan, bien que j'en rêvais. Quand j'ai appris que vous seriez ensemble dans Kitty-GYM, je crois que j'étais jaloux, j'aurais moi aussi voulu y participer. Donc quand on nous annoncé la formation de ce groupe, j'étais vraiment très heureux ! Et depuis ce jour je le suis toujours, car ça nous a permis de nous rapprocher encore plus. Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter, même si le coeur n'y est pas.

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour ces années de bonheur en votre compagnie, et bonne chance pour la suite ! »Dis-je les larmes aux yeux, dès que je prononçai le nom de mes deux meilleurs amis. Mais je n'étais pas le seul, au fur et à mesure que je citais leurs noms, ils se mettaient chacun à pleurer. Peu après je dû partir, nos larmes reprirent alors de plus belle. Ils coururent tous vers la sortie pour me rejoindre et me faire des signes. Cependant, je pensai être le seul à avoir remarquer que Inoo et Hikaru étaient restés à l'écart et qu'ils murmuraient entre eux, toujours en train de pleurer.

« Ils nous a laissé Hikaru, qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas Kei-chan, on pourra toujours l'appeler. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« Je sais, mais on ne peut rien y faire. Il ne reste plus que nous deux maintenant, on va essayer de s'en remettre ! » Essaya-t-il de réconforter Inoo, sans trop y croire lui même.


End file.
